


Soldier and Shield

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: AU, Cuddles, Encouragement, F/F, Kisses, Love, Pet Names, Writer, published Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Jillian is an accomplished writer, having a series that had expanded over the last twenty-five years with a spin off series that was just as successful. With her new book in the works, and a little bit of encouragement from her love, Jillian finds her confidence once again in herself and her stories.
Relationships: Rochelle Karidis/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Soldier and Shield

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BSBLover2538](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/gifts).



Jillian sighed happily as she got breakfast finished up for her and her love before she headed into work. She got the pancakes and sausage links on the table just as her lover walked in.

"Mmmmm, smells so good." Rochelle smiled, pulling Jillian into her arms.

Jillian pulled the taller woman to her, giving her wife a soft kiss. "Thanks love."

The women sat down smiling happily as they filled their plates. They had been together for ten years, five of those being married.

"So what is my cupcake going to do while I'm at work?" Rochelle asked, eating her sausage.

Even after all this time, Jillian still felt her cheeks go red from the nicknames Rochelle had come up with over the years.

"Red looks good kitten." Rochelle grinned.

The red only went to her ears as they finished up and cleaned up the kitchen, Rochelle wrapping her arms around her wife lovingly.

"I don't want you to go." Jillian sighed, laying her head back against the blonde's chest.

"I know love, but I'll be home soon." Rochelle reassured. "Besides, I know you are working on your next book."

Jillian grinned and nodded. "Yes, I've decided to add another book to the spin off series."

"Ooo!" Rochelle grinned. "You haven't done one of those in awhile."

Jillian nodded. "Yes and I know the fans have been asking for one, think I'll give the cousins some backstory with this one. Maybe focus on their forbidden and naughty love they had before meeting their wives."

"I like that." Rochelle nodded in approval.

Jillian was an accomplished writer, having a series and its spin off span over twenty-five years with characters that had grown over the course of the series, starting out as kids and growing into successful adults with wives and kids.

Rochelle kissed her lovingly before heading out. "I'll see you around five my love."

Jillian nodded and let her go, heading into her study to work on her new book, getting lost into the world she had created so long ago. The hours passed by as Jillian came out of her world and realized what time it was, heading into the kitchen to start supper, her belly growling.

"Cuddle bug I'm home!" Rochelle's voice rang out, bracing herself for the hug attack she looked forward to each day.

Jillian quickly scampered through the living room and right to the front door, wrapping her arms around her love.

"Welcome home lovey!" Jillian grinned happily.

Rochelle leaned down to kiss her lovingly before the two pulled away."You spoil me so much, supper smells amazing."

"Thank you, it's almost done."

The older woman nodded and headed to their room to change and get ready to settle down with the love of her life for another night. She made her way into the kitchen, getting the plates, forks, and drinks onto the table as Jillian brought over the food, both sitting down after sharing a soft kiss.

"So how's your book coming?" Rochelle asked.

Jillian grinned loving how supportive her wife had always been. "Amazing, I'm up to the point where Brian is exploring Kevin's body for the first time."

Rochelle shifted just slightly in her seat, Jillian had done such an amazing job making her characters feel so real and alive.

"That is amazingly hot." Rochelle whimpered.

Jillian gave off her own whine and nodded in agreement. "It is."

They finished up and headed to the living room to cuddle as they did each night, Jillian getting her laptop to show her love what she had so far, always wanting her opinion and thoughts.

"This is really hot and erotic." Rochelle grinned.

"Thanks, I just hope I can get a full book from it." Jillian sighed, getting inside her head again.

"Hey now, don't be thinking like that." Rochelle lifted her head. "You've had this series going for over twenty-five years and your readers have shown nothing but love and support for each book."

Jillian smiled and nodded knowing her wife was right. "I know, I hate how my insecurities still come out at times."

"I know baby doll, but you have such a huge fan following and you've got me."

"I know and I'm so grateful for both."

Rochelle snuggled her love as she turned one some music, letting Jillian write, just happy to have her in her arms after a long day.

"How was your day?" Jillian finally asked.

"Was good." Rochelle answered. "Had a guy come in and he looked just like one of your characters."

Jillian giggled softly and looked up into Rochelle's eyes. "Which one?"

"AJ."

Jillian grinned. "That's awesome."

Rochelle gave out her own chuckle. "It was, I really had to do a double take to make sure. He had just about as many tattoos as AJ does in your story."

"Always curious though why you never had Howie get at least one like the others."

Jillian pondered that for a moment before answering. "I think it's because I just made him so sweet and down to earth, I just couldn't see him doing something like that."

"I can see that."

The wives went silent, the only noise came from the soft music and the typing of Jillian's fingers before she spoke again.

"What makes you think keeps my readers coming back?" Jillian asked.

Rochelle sat and thought about it for a moment before responding. "I think it's because you've brought so much of real life into them. The guys have gone through so many ups and downs that people in real life go through everyday."

Jillian stayed silent knowing her wife wasn't done.

"You've had the boys go through heartache, trauma, addiction, breakups, love, happiness, miscarriages, showing the ups and downs of fame. But you've also built them to be each other's strength and turned them into a family, expanding out to their kids growing up with one another."

Tears fell from Jillian's blue eyes hearing Rochelle's words, beaming with pride at what she had done and couldn't wait to see where she would take the boys and their families in the future.

"Thank you love, that means so much to me." Jillian smiled, looking up at her.

"Of course darlin." Rochelle smiled, leaning over and kissing her gently. "I'm so proud of you."

Jillian worked on her story a bit longer before yawning seeing what time it was, knowing Rochelle had to get to bed.

"Come on love, I know you have to be getting to bed." Jillian said, getting up and offering her hand to her wife.

Rochelle smiled and took it, letting her younger lover lead them to their bedroom, shutting the door. They snuggled down into their bed, both smiling happily as they curled up, Jillian's head on Rochelle's chest.

"I love you sweetie." Jillian said.

"I love you too koala." Rochelle responded.

The two women talked for a while longer before Jillian sternly told her love it was time for bed and that she needed her sleep. Rochelle couldn't help but smile as her heart swelled at the care and love the younger woman still had for her even after all this time. They fell asleep as they did each night being the other shield and soldier.


End file.
